


Mustique

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate William and George on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustique

‘’’Georgie, smile for Daddy!’’ Kate cooed at her little boy. She was holding him under his armpits, waving him through the ocean. William was trying to take a good picture of the two of them, but George didn’t look at him. Only when Kate hold him still, William managed to get George’s attention.

When he noticed William standing a few feet away, he flashed his big, cheeky grin. ‘’Dad!’’ Kate let him go, so he could make his way to William by himself. He could stand, they weren’t that deep in the sea.

Splash. A big wave knocked George off his feet. He was wearing his floaties, so his head stayed above the water. He was frightened of the sea at all. On the contrary, he loved it so much William and Kate didn’t have a quiet time, just lying on the beach. George wanted to play in the water all the time. Last year, he couldn’t walk yet, but this year he was making his way to the ocean by himself, with William or Kate hurrying after him. It didn’t take long for them to decide he should be wearing his inflatable arms all the time.

George was splashing the water with his hands, something he found very funny. Finally, he reached William, who scooped him up in his arms.

‘’Wanna look at the fishies, George?’’ He handed the camera to Kate, who pressed the ‘video’-button.

In the plane, they had read books together about all sorts of fish in all sorts of colours and sizes. When you looked very closely at the clear blue water, you could actually see some tiny fish swimming around.

William held George close to the surface, so his son could see them too.

‘’Fish! Fish!’’ He exclaimed enthusiastically. He put his hand in the water, hoping to catch one with his tiny little hands, but the fish swam away, frightened by the sudden movement.

George looked back at his Dad. ‘’Fish gone?’’ he asked.

William let go of George, so he could float all by himself. ‘’Yeah buddy, the fish are gone. But we will see them soon again!’’

George was moving his feet and arms so fast of all the excitement going on, it actually looked he was swimming. He made his way slowly forward towards his mother, who was still holding the camera. George loved gadgets.

William splashed some water, making it rain all over George’s head. At first, his son looked frightened, not knowing what the source of all this water was. When he realized it was his Dad, he splashed his hands in the water as well, wanting to make such a fountain by himself.

They played in the water until George got tired. Kate placed him on his big towel so he could sleep. A big parasol was protecting him from the scorching sun.

‘’He’s getting so big,’’ she whispered to William, not wanting to wake George up. ‘’Last year when I was here with him he couldn’t even walk yet, and now he is looking at fish, almost swimming.’’ She sighed.

William pulled her close to him. ‘’Yeah, but soon we have another one, with whom we can enjoy all those little things again. Think about that.’’

Kate smiled and kissed him. ‘’True.’’

‘’And George can teach him or her all about the fishies,’’ William continued. They both looked at their infant son who was sleeping peacefully, thumb firmly placed in his mouth.

William looked back at Kate. ‘’Next year, there’ll be four of us.’’


End file.
